Mentes Perversas
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Armin y Alexy intentan huir de su pasado y tratan de iniciar de nuevo en Sweet Amoris, sin saber que las sombras del pasado los acorrala desde la oscuridad / Yaoi, "Rated: M" por vocabulario, escenas de violencia y futuro lemmon. "Muerte de un personaje"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! :D este es mi otro proyecto pero este es diferente... es Yaoi

Así es ewe... este es mi primer fic yaoi de CDM con varias parejas :3

Esta idea surgió mientras leía mi libro favorito: "Mentes asesinas: Lo que los orilla a matar"... en la mayoría hablaba de los trastornos psicológicos que sufrían todos, desde la violación hasta el maltrato físico (Ah... la mente humana es tan interesante~) . Y mi personaje favorito de CDM es Alexy y mi novio Lysandro (¡Es mio! ene)

Les presentare a uno de mis OC favoritos y mi hermano: Damian. (El apellido varia de mi historia pero en la mayoría de las veces es: Rose o Wolf)

¡Bien! :D Iniciemos con el prologo w

¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Mentes Perversas<strong>

**By:**_ Evangeline-Darkness12_

_**Capitulo 0:** Prologo_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**[12 de Abril]**

**[Londres - Inglaterra]**

_¡Noticiero especial! Se nos a informado que algunos pacientes del hospital psiquiátrico Real de Bethlem han logrado escapar hace algunas horas. Los medios explicaron que durante la alimentación diaria tres de los enfermos tomaron como rehén a la enfermera y lograron tomar las llaves de las entradas. Nos confirmaron que fueron cinco pacientes de 17 años que han escapado con ayuda de algunas enfermeras y doctores que en realidad eran familiares..._

_No se sabe nada de ellos ni se sabe las identidades de los fugitivos... se pide que permanezcan en sus casas, si ven a algún sospechoso por favor no dude en comunicar a las autorida..._

...

- Hum... al parecer ya comenzaron a buscarnos - dijo una voz masculina un poco divertida quien fue la que apago el televisor hace un momento.

- Era de esperarse - dijo otra voz pero femenina pero mas dulce - ¿Que se supone que haremos ahora?

- Simple querida hermana... - contesto otro hombre - Nos iremos de aquí.

- Se nota que te divierte todo esto...

- No lo niego mi estimado amigo... es mas... ¡Esta sera la mas grande diversión de todas! Fufufu~

- Estas loco - dijo otra mujer divertida viendo como el chico reía en una sonora carcajada histérica.

- Oh querida~... todos estamos locos... por eso nos encerraron - contesto ahora con una aura oscura dejando de reír pero aun mantenía una sonrisa perturbadora.

- Entonces... ¿A donde iremos? - pregunto un hombre de apariencia mas grande a comparación de los presentes..

- ¡A Sweet Amoris por supuesto!

- ¿Una escuela? - pregunto un chico un tanto temeroso.

- No es cualquier escuela... es donde esta nuestro querido Alexy~

- ... ¡Jajajaja! ¡Es verdad! ¡ES VERDAD! ¡El bastardo esta ay! - rió como loco uno uno de los chicos.

- ¿Creen que nos recuerde? - pregunto la mujer divertida ahora.

- ¡Mas le vale!... por que si no... - la mirada de la mayoría de los presentes se volvió sombría - Me encargare de que me recuerde...

- Jo~ mi hermano quiere encontrarse con su novio~

- ¿Y que si es así? - desafió el mencionado con una sonrisa maniática - El es mio... solamente mio...

- Entonces sera mejor movernos... si queremos llegar lo mas pronto posible con nuestro querido Alexy ¿No es así?... Damian...

- ... Jejeje... jajaja... ¡KYAJAJAJAJA!

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Continuara~**

* * *

><p>¡E llegado con mi historia hasta aquí! :D<p>

**Damian:** Hermana eres una loquilla.

**Evangeline:** Hermano Damian es de familia~

**Damian:** ¡Kyajajajaja! ¡Que mal que la princesa de Rei no esta aquí! ¡Ni la loca de Alice!

**Rei/Alice:** ¡Cállate idiota psicópata! - gritan los gemelos-

**Evangeline:** ¡Bien! como se darán cuenta ahora el protagonista de historia es Alexy :D

**Rei:** En **The Lost Memory** el prota era Alice con Lysandro -aburrido-

**Alice:** Ahora los protagonistas serán Damian y Alexy.

**Evangeline:** ¡Próximamente! En mi otra historia (Que también subiré):

**"Suicide Tramp"**

**Alice:** Ay los protagonistas ahora son: Nuestra hermana menor Angela.

**Evangeline:** Y el delegado ninja yandere boxeador kawaii: "La furia dorada" ¡Nathaniel!

**Damian:** -sonrisa de demente- Esperamos que les guste la historia... ¡Y no olviden comentar hijos d...!

**Rei:** -enojado le tapa la boca- Nos vemos en el primer capitulo: "Pesadillas"

**Alice/Evangeline:** ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2Capitulo 1

¡Hola a todas! :D Les e traído el primer capitulo que no tiene nada que ver con el prologo xD... o tal vez si ewe (?)

Como sea... e de confesar que no e podido continuar con NINGUNA de mis historias debido a varias razones -sonido de violín de fondo-

Para empezar me e mudado de ciudad y no tengo internet, solo tengo oportunidad de conectarme los sábados y domingo (¡Es una horrible tortura! DX) segundo... estoy cursando el ultimo grado de preparatoria :/ estoy muy ocupada con la graduación y las inscripciones de la universidad (En especial cuando la universidad me queda lejos -.-), los cursos de la universidad antes del examen, las preparaciones de la graduación, los trabajos, las tareas, exámenes y mi trabajo ¡Apenas tengo tiempo para domir! (Y duermo solo 5 horas diarias e.e). Jo pero la fresa del pastel es esto: ¡Estoy enferma por culpa del bipolar clima!, me duele mucho la cabeza, los oídos me zumban, me siento tan mareada que no puedo estar de pie sin tambalearme, me arden los ojos y tengo fiebre. TT-TT

Créanme que no actualizo apropósito pero por Kami ¡Simplemente no tengo tiempo! D': Yo amo escribir mis bebes mas si se trata de mis nenes consentidos pero no e podido...

Bien, dejando aun lado las excusas... les dejo el primer capitulo ¡Enjoy!

**NOTA:**

-Narración-

_-"Pensamientos"_

_-Flash Back-_

* * *

><p><strong>Mentes Perversas<strong>

_**By:** Evangeline-Darkness12_

**Capitulo 1:** _Pesadillas_

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Tétrico...**

_Si pudiese describir con una palabra aquel lugar seria esa... tétrico... era un cuarto pequeño con la pintura vieja y gastada, el piso era de madera un tanto oscura con signos de putrefacción, en las orillas del techo esta verde por el hongo de la humedad, el cuarto estaba iluminado por una lampara que se balanceaba lentamente iluminando muy poco a su rango de visión._

_Por mas que lo intentaba no podía mover sus brazos ni piernas, su cabeza le daba vueltas y aunque no podía moverse podía sentir el viejo y oloroso colchón viejo en el que estaba acostado. El olor de aquel lugar era tan asqueroso que no podía aguantar las horribles nauseas y ganas de vomitar que lo amenazaban pero... a pesar de todo había una pregunta en su cabeza... ¿Donde coño se encontraba?_

_- Vaya~ mi amado ángel a despertado ¡Me alegro! - un horrible escalofrió le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta su ultimo cabello de su cabeza al escuchar aquella voz llena de alegría._

_Con dificultad logro mover su cabeza hacia la puerta del cuarto donde no era iluminado por la lampara... solo podía ver unos ojos brillantes que lo miraban con deseo y una adoración absoluta junto con una sonrisa maniática que le provocaba terror. Sin querer una lagrima salio de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo._

_- Oh no amor~ no llores... - dijo esa persona acercándose al chico que estaba acostado. - La droga que te inyecte esta por perder su efecto y podras hablar... ¡Eso me pone muy feliz! - con cuidado tomo el rostro de su preso mirándolo con una obsesión escalofriante. - No ay voz mas melodiosa que la tuya mi ángel..._

_- Dé-Déjame... i-ir... - susurro apenas sintiendo sus labios adormilados... le costaba demasiado formular la oración..._

_Sin embargo aquello no le gusto para nada a su captor pues de inmediato su sonrisa se borro mostrando una mueca llena de disgusto y de seriedad._

_- ¿Que te deje ir? ¡¿QUE TE DEJE IR?! - grito enfurecido apretando su agarre en el rostro del menor haciendo que este lo mirase lleno de pánico y de terror. - No puedo hacer eso mi vida... no puedo permitir que me arrebaten a este hermoso ángel - dijo ahora mucho mas tranquilo y con una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro. Pero aun así el menor aun lo miraba como si fuera la bestia mas peligrosa de todas._

_- Déj-Déjame ir... po-por favor... - suplico viendo con terror al mayor... sentía que podía mover las extremidades de su cuerpo pero aun los sentía algo adormilados. Sentía como mas lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro._

_El captor lo miraba aun con un infinito amor con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Con una de sus manos limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas de los ojos de su preso... lo hacia de una manera tan atenta y dulce que parecía como si estuviera tratando con la porcelana mas fina del mundo._

_- No puedo permitir aquello mi vida... ¿Te lo dije no?... yo te amo... te amo como nunca he amado a alguien - susurro aun acariciando sus mejillas algo rojas. - Amo cada parte de ti... tu voz, tu piel, tus ojos, tu olor, tu cuerpo... todo... ¡Todo tu es mas que perfecto! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eres un ángel! - de la nada suelta sus mejillas para tomarlo de los hombros y acercar sus rostros. - Eres un ángel hecho solo para mi, un ángel que llego para alejarme de la oscuridad a la que estuve por tanto tiempo... tu fuiste hecho para mi..._

_Ahora la palabra "miedo" quedaba corto con lo que sentía en ese momento... sentía pánico, terror, histeria, impotencia... todo un mar de sentimientos se mezclaba en su pecho dificultándole respirar..._

_- Est-Estas... loco... Da-Damian... - susurro el chico viendo al oji-rosa con un terror total._

_- Lo estoy... estoy loco... - confeso sonriendo nuevamente pero ahora tomando su propio rostro mostrando su nivel de demencia. - Pero por ti... tu eres mi cordura, mi locura... tu lo eres todo para mi... por eso no puedo dejarte ir... nunca dejare que te alejen de mi lado... eres mio... ¡SOLAMENTE MIO!... y aunque te alejes de mi... te buscare, te encontrare y te are mio para siempre... Alexy..._

_..._

- ¡NO! - grito levantándose de golpe en la camilla totalmente agitado.

- ¡Alexy! ¿Estas bien? - pregunto una enfermera entrando a la habitación en la que estaba... al entrar al cuarto no pudo evitar taparse la boca para evitar soltar un grito.

Alexy estaba temblando como gelatina sobre la cama, estaba bañado en sudor mientras se abrasaba a si mismo diciendo palabras incompresibles y sus ojos salían lagrimas a cantaros.

- ¡Alexy! - la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Armin quien de inmediato corrió hacia su gemelo para intentar calmarlo.

- ¡NO! ¡No me toques! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Aléjate Damian! - grito el peli-azul ajeándose en estado total de pánico. Armin intento acercarse pero su hermano le lanzaba cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano.

- ¡Alexy reacciona! Soy Armin... soy tu hermano - llamo el pelinegro desesperado para traer de regreso a su gemelo mientras que en su interior maldecía a Damian.

- ¿Armin? - pregunto Alexy un tanto confundido pero mas tranquilo... Armin aprovecho para abrasar a su hermano.

- Tranquilo... aquí estoy...

- Hermano... Da-Damian... el... vendrá por mi... me llevara con el... - lloro en el pecho de su gemelo mientras intentaba formar bien las oraciones.

- No digas eso.. - lo interrumpió acariciando su cabeza - El esta encerrado... no saldrá en donde esta... no se te acercara... te lo prometo...

Alexy asintió con la cabeza mas tranquilo... la enfermera se acerco para poder inyectarle a Alexy un sedante para que este durmiera un poco mas.

- Creí que ya lo había superado... después de todo ya han pasado siete años - comento la enfermera mirando al peli-azul.

- Yo también creí eso... pero nos equivocamos Marina...

Marina era una mujer de 21 años de cabello castaño claro con ojos verde ámbar, a pesar de su edad su físico era de una mujer mas joven... era una estudiante de medicina pero también es la enfermera de Sweet Amoris contando que es la enfermera de Alexy.

- Armin esto ya es demasiado... - dijo un hombre entrando a la enfermería, su cabello era de un azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos, en si tenia cierto parecido a los gemelos.

- Padre... - susurro Armin algo sorprendido ¿Que hacia el hay?

- Marina me llamo diciéndome que Alexy se desmayo durante la clase de Educación Física y que a tenido pesadillas... otra vez.

- ¿Que es lo que aremos? - pregunto Marina evitando que Armin hablara. - Alexy tiene pesadillas y a diario menciona el nombre de Damian pero después no recuerda absolutamente nada, ni siquiera de su sueño - termino algo preocupada por el estado del menor d los gemelos.

- No tengo idea... - contesto el hombre mayor con frustacion.

Armin miro con tristeza e impotencia a su hermano ahora dormido... rogando que no soñara de nuevo...

- _"Maldito seas Damian Wolf"_- pensó lleno de rabia volviendo a mirar a su "padre".

Solo Marina se dio cuenta de los pensamientos del gemelo mayor mientras esta entrecerraba los ojos... aquello comenzaba a complicarse... y eso quería decir que _"el"_ estaba muy cerca.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Continuara~**

* * *

><p><strong>Evangeline:<strong> Oh~ es todo un gusto poner ese "continuara"

**Angela:** Te encanta que Alexy sufra ¿Verdad?

**Evangeline:** Para nada hermanita, yo adoro a Alexy.

**Rei:** ¿Entonces por que lo haces sufrir?

**Evangeline/Alice:** -aura oscura las rodea- El amor se basa en el dolor y la posecion hacia la persona...

**Damian:**... Si ustedes lo dicen.

**Evangeline:** Como sea... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

**Alexander:** Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: **_"Infiltración"_**


	3. Chapter 3 Capitulo 2

¡Hola gente! ¡Lamento la demora!

Les contaria sobre mi retraso pero no los quiero aburrir asi que... aqui esta el capitulo...

.

...

.

Mentes Perversas

By: Evangeline-Darkness12

Capitulo 2: Infiltracion.

.

...

.

Erase un nuevo día en la hermosa cuidad de París. El día estaba despejado con un excelente clima con un fresco viento daba el inicio de un gran día...

Oh bueno... se suponía que debería ser un gran día... pero para algunos era todo un martirio...

Ese día era la carrera de orientación del instituto de Sweet Amoris y algunos estaban planeando como escaparse de aquel compromiso... como los gemelos Armin y Alexy. Los dos no eran aficionados a ese tipo de actividades por lo que ambos decidieron no ir.

- Esto es un fiasco... sigo sin entender por que tenemos que hacer esto - susurro Alexy ocultándose en el club de jardinería con su hermano.

- Por que la directora tubo la "brillante" idea de hacer esto para reunir fondos para la escuela pero como somos un asco en los deportes huimos como animales de juegos del hambre en minecraft - contesto el pelinegro viendo por todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los encontrara.

- Armin te e dicho que no me digas nada que tenga que ver con tus juegos... no te entiendo nada - le reclamo el peli-azul un poco irritado, su hermano era todo un adicto a los juegos de vídeo y muchas veces no le prestaba atención. - "_Momentos así me gustaría que me prestara atención como..."_

Alexy se alarmo un poco al notar hacia donde iban sus pensamientos... no... es imposible que lo extrañase... aquel que lo izo vivir una pesadilla.

-"_ Tranquilizate..._ "- se decía a si mismo respirando hondo. - "_El no volverá... el esta encerrado y no sabe nada de mi... estoy a salvo" _- con aquel pensamiento se sintió un poco mejor pero aun tenia una pregunta en su mente ¿Que hará sido de el desde que se separaron hace ya muchos años?

Armin miro un poco preocupado a su hermano... se dio cuenta que aunque su cuerpo estaba ay su mente estaba en otro mundo... aunque son gemelos le hace imposible saber que es lo que piensa su hermano y aquello lo frustraba como si no hubiera un mañana, le da impotencia el no saber como ayudar a su hermano... solo podía estar con el y tomarle de la mano para darle fuerzas para continuar... era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

- Alexy... - el peli-azul miro a su hermano quien lo llamo, este lo miraba un tanto serio pero Alexy pudo ver un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos azules. - Tenemos que ir con Stahl.

- ¿Otra vez? - pregunto fastidiado... no era que le molestara pero odiaba los tratamientos.

- Sabes que esto es rutina - dijo entrando con su hermano al instituto nuevamente... la ventaja era que Stahl trabaja en el instituto a la vez que en el hospital más prestigioso de la cuidad.

Alexy creo un pequeño puchero pero luego asintió con la cabeza siguieron caminando hacia la enfermería... al llegar vieron a dos personas: Marina y Stahl.

Stahl era un hombre muy alto de 27 casi 28 años de cabello un poco corto rebelde de un curioso color rosa, sus ojos eran rosados, su piel un poco pálida y no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro. Usaba una camiseta abotonada azul con una bata blanca sobre este. Stahl miraba con mucho interés unos papeles que tenia en frente suyo pero al escuchar como la puerta de la enfermería se abría dio toda su atención a los gemelos que estaban en lugar.

- Llegan tarde - regaño con voz seria y con la ceja algo arqueada.

- No nos digas nada... - le dijo Armin un poco molesto - Tuvimos que huir de la carrera de orientación.

- ¿Carrera de orientación? - pregunto Marina un poco confundida - Creí que es mañana.

- ¿Tu lo sabias? - pregunto ahora Stahl mirando a la enfermera que es su asistente también.

- Creía que usted ya lo sabia - se defendió un poco tímida.

- Tks... olvídalo - se quejo girando sus ojos para luego mirar a los gemelos. - Bien Alexy ya sabes que hacer... Armin ve con Marina y esperen afuera.

- Espera un momento Applewhite - llamo Armin por su apellido molesto. - ¿Por que siempre que revisas a mi hermano me pides que no este cerca?

- Armin por favor... - interrumpió Marina tomándolo del brazo llamando su atención,. - Si el doctor Applewhite lo dice es por que es necesario... por favor no cuestiones sus métodos.

Armin miro a la chica que temblaba un poco... no era un secreto para nadie el saber que la chica era la persona mas amable que se puede encontrar a kilómetros y que es muy tímida (Incluso mas que Violeta) pero también sabia que lo que ella decía no lo había de mala fe por lo que decidio hacer caso... por lo menos esa vez.

- Esta bien... volveré cuando termines Stahl...

- Ya te e dicho como me llames Armin - interrumpió un poco arrogante mirando al ojiazul.

- Tks... Stahl-sensei - susurro con pesar... se sentía algo estúpido por ser manipulado de aquella manera.

Stahl sonrió de manera de victoria y Armin salio con pereza de la habitación con Marina a su lado. Alexy soltó una risa divertido por lo ocurrido.

- ¿Que es lo gracioso? - pregunto el pelirosa viendo al azulado.

- Es curioso que le pidas que te llame de esa manera cuando eres ingles - contesto sentándose en la cama de en la enfermería y se quitaba la chaqueta naranja que siempre tenia al igual que sus cascos.

- Es interesante la cultura japonesa por eso le pido que me llame así - contesto sin mucha importancia sacando una jeringa del cajón de a lado. - Bien... iniciemos revisando tu pulso, luego tu presión, el azúcar, el colesterol y luego veremos lo demás...

Alexy solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo hacer como siempre, Stahl comenzó revisar a Alexy lo mas rápido que podía y anotaba los resultados en los documentos registrados. De pronto Stahl mostró la jeringa y Alexy se tenso un poco... ya sabia lo que venia...

- Bien... pasemos al verdadero tratamiento... - susurro un poco serio, la jeringa tenia la aguja un poco larga y tenia un liquido color morado brillo-so haciendo dudar su procedencia.

Alexy intento trato de tranquilizarse y respirar hondo para luego sentir como la aguja entraba en su cuello haciendo que soltara un leve jadeo de dolor pero luego comenzó a sentir mucho sueño pero no podía cerrar los ojos... no podía mover su cuerpo... se sentía muy ligero pero pesado a la vez.

- ¿Algo nuevo? - pregunto Stahl con una voz muy seria al igual que sus ojos que no dejaban de ver al menor.

- ...Nada... - susurro algo ido.

- ¿Te a dolido alguna parte de tu cuerpo? - volvió a preguntar tomando nota de las respuestas que le daba Alexy.

- ... Me duele el pecho - volvió a contestar. Stahl miro confundido al peliazul.

- ¿Como que te a dolido el pecho?

- No es un dolor... es un sentimiento... un sentimiento que duele - respondió con la mirada vacía.

- ¿As tenido algún sueño?

- ...Si...

- ¿Que soñaste?

- Aquel día... cuando nos separamos... - aquella respuesta llamo la atención total de Stahl.

- ¿De quien te separaron? - pregunto con una mueca algo molesta.

- ...Damian... - susurro con una lagrima traviesa saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¿Lo odias? - volvió a preguntar mucho mas intrigado y ansioso por su respuesta.

- ...No ...No lo se... - contesto con mas lagrimas antes de volver a caer dormido profundamente.

Stahl termino de anotar sus apuntes para luego salir de la enfermería y encontrarse con Armin y Marina.

- Ya termine... Alexy esta dormido pero después de que despierte pueden irse a casa.

- Gracias Stahl...

- Armin... - llamo el pelirosa seriamente con un ligero tic en el ojo.

- ... Stahl-sensei... - dijo algo cansado para entrar a la habitación dejando solos a los dos encargados de la salud de su hermano.

- Oc-Ocurrió algo malo? - pregunto Marina algo nerviosa a su jefe mientras este comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

- Nada nuevo... excepto esa pesadilla - contesto mirando a su compañera la cual se tenso. - Debiste haberme avisado de inmediato.

- Lo.. lo siento - se disculpo avergonzada - Armin llego rápido al igual que su padre...

- Tks... son unos pesados... - dijo saliendo del instituto, Stahl entro a un auto deportivo color rojo mientras entraba en el piloto y Marina al copiloto. - ... No me extraña que Damian intente matarlos...

- ¿Deberíamos decirle a Damian? - pregunto un poco preocupada viendo como su jefe conducía con tranquilidad.

- No tendría sentido si se lo ocultamos - contesto sin mucho interés - Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta... el maldito es inteligente.

- Y por eso te gusta ¿O no? -volvió a preguntar pero un poco divertida al ver como el ojirosa se sonrojo débilmente.

- Por ver a Damian feliz Marina... soy capaz de todo... - contesto con una ligera sonrisa y un sonrojo - Se que no me corresponde... pero no me importa... mientras que sea yo quien lo ayude y este a su lado me pone feliz.

- Hummm... - pensó un poco Marina. - Bueno... supongo que te doy la razón...

- Lo dices por ese chico ¿No es verdad? - Stahl miro a su compañera que de pronto se puso completamente roja.

- Y-Yo... bu-bueno... no es como si... necesariamente fuera el - contesto totalmente roja y nerviosa.

- En fin... debemos ir con Neil.

- Si Stahl-sensei...

.

...

.

Continuara...


End file.
